Exit
''Exit ''was a game show Hosted by Craig Charles and Claudia Winkleman. Synopsis Similar to the Game show The Exit List, Exit features four teams of two contestants who compete to escape four rooms that each hold a different challenge. Teams must win the brain games and puzzles before time runs out with the grand prize being 10 000 cash. The show pretends that losers suffer possibly "lethal" consequences. Rooms * Beam Room: Contestants stand on 6 ft. (1.8 m) planks of metal over a seemingly bottomless pit. They must then solve a series of visual puzzles, usually word puzzles but also face combinations, as the plank recedes 1 in (2.5 cm) per second. The first team to see the puzzle is permitted 20 seconds to give the correct answer before the puzzle passes to the next team in line; if control is passed, subsequent teams are given 15, 10, and 5 seconds to solve. The first team to fall as the plank recedes completely is eliminated. So far, this room has always been the first puzzle and is the only room to appear in every episode. * Freeze Blaster: This room is played with three teams remaining. Teams work to match various things (capitals to states, movie monsters to how they were defeated, animals to classification, etc.) with extra options. If a set of questions is not completely correct, a blast of cold carbon dioxide hits the team. After solving three of these puzzles, they gain a keypad code that unlocks a box containing wire cutters which must be used to cut the wire and deactivate the Freeze Blaster. The losing team will be "frozen solid." * Shredder Room: This room is played with either two or three teams remaining. The teams are in identical confined spaces, kneeling in a corridor. They must answer seven clues from a series of letters to move past a barrier (in the 3-team version it is only 5 clues); the words they must make are three, four, and five letters. A "shredder" advances on them as they complete the puzzles, and the first one or two teams to finish must go through a door to exit safely, while the remaining team is "shredded". * Mineshaft (Sand Room): This room is played with two teams remaining. A simple algorithm designates which team goes first in this room as they step into sand. The first team receives a clue as to what person, place or thing is being described and are allowed five seconds to answer. If they get it wrong or fail to provide an answer, they sink deeper into quicksand. The other team gets an additional clue and five seconds to answer. A team is eliminated when they are completely submerged in quicksand. * Wall Room: This room is played with two teams remaining. Teams are locked to a wall in identical rooms with their faces placed so that they can see a computer monitor. They must then answer five questions about comparisons (older, taller, etc.) against each other. Team members cannot speak to each other, and each partner must answer with the correct answer for the answer to count. After correctly answering five questions, one member of the team is released from the wall and must receive a key to unlock the door as the wall closes in on them. Once this is completed the other team member must retrieve the 2nd key and also leave the room. First team to complete this wins while the other gets "flattened" * Cabin in the Woods (Ceiling Room): This is one of currently two Final Game Rooms played by the remaining team for the cash prize. The remaining team has ten minutes to complete all Parts of the room, which must be done in a specific order and skipping ahead is not allowed, as the ceiling comes down. First, a series of items must be placed in a specific order (like from earliest to most recent). Second, the team must put four logs in a fireplace to answer a question such as "shorter than Tom Cruise" or "younger than Larry King". After getting the set wrong once, they are told a hint, such as Cruise's height or King's age. Third, the teams must put a raccoon cap on "More" or "Less" after being given a statement for which the answer is a number. After answering five of these correctly, they must answer three pop culture questions to win. * The Tank (Water Room): This is one of currently two Final Game Rooms, played by the last remaining team for the cash prize. The remaining team has ten minutes to complete the games which must be done in a specific order and skipping ahead is not allowed as the room fills with water. First, things must be ordered properly. Second, the team must look at an underwater grid where words of colors are different colors than the word they are; they are given clues as to what color key they will need to unlock four locks and turn valves. Third, they must turn a lever to "Yes" or "B.S." after being given a statement. After answering five of these correctly, they must answer three pop culture questions to win. Inventor David Grifhorst Link Exit Category:Stunts and Dares Category:Puzzles Category:Flops Category:2010 premieres Category:2011 endings